Friday the Thirteenth
by CrimsonTheHedgehog
Summary: A one shot in which Sonic and Co. along with Crystal end up the victims of a horrible series of events.


Friday the Thirteenth

_Thursday, April 12__th__, 2012: 10:00pm…_

Crevan was sitting at the desk in his room putting his finishing touches on a plan when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," he said without turning.

Crimson entered his room, "Hey, Crevan, I have this…Would you please put some pants on?"

Crevan looked down and snapped his fingers. A pair of gym shorts appeared. "Sorry about that. You were saying."

"I was saying that I have an idea. Since tomorrow's Friday the Thirteenth, I was thinking that we could scare the others a little."

Crevan had an evil glint in his eye. He reached behind him and grabbed the notebook he had been working on. "It seems great minds do think alike. I was thinking the exact same thing." He held out the notebook.

Crimson flipped through it and started smiling. "Perfect. Oh," she reached into one of her many pockets and produced a notebook. "These are some ideas I had."

Crevan flipped through the notebook. He had an evil grin that made Crimson a little nervous. However, when he reached the last page his grin disappeared and was replaced with a look of shock. "Hell no! All the rest is OK, but never that!"

Crimson shrugged, "Just a thought."

"Whatever. Just get some sleep; we're going to need the energy." Crimson nodded and left the room.

_Friday, April 13__th__, 2012: 8:00am…_

Crystal was trying her best not to listen to Crevan getting his ass kicked by Crimson for the tenth time this week.

"I said sorry!" Crevan yelled. This was followed by a thunder clap, "Don't do that! You'll blow this place sky high if you hit the wrong thing with that lightning!"

"Good, then you can build me a new house by _hand_! Now get ready. You're coming with me to apologize to the president so he doesn't come in here and cause us any more trouble."

"Fine! Just no more flames and lightning!"

A few minutes later, an angry Crimson came down the stairs followed by Crevan.

Crimson glared at everyone. "Shadow, you're in charge. I have some bills to pay and apologies to make. This idiot," she glared at Crevan, "is coming with me for the second part." At that the two walked out the door.

Crystal sighed. _Maybe with those two gone it will be peaceful around here_, she thought. "So, who wants to watch zombie movies?" An hour later everyone was watching movies and eating popcorn.

_Friday, April 13__th__, 2012: 12:00 noon…_

The group had just finished watching the remake of _Dawn of the Dead_. Manic was shaking his head.

"I think zombie movies are overrated. I mean, this was ok but what are the odds of…" He was cut off by the sound of zombie moans. Everyone looked at the TV, but it was off.

Sonic turned to the rest of the group, "I'm not the only one hearing this right?"

Shadow was about to answer when the lounge version of Disturbed's "Down with the Sickness" started playing. "Ok, that's a little weired."

The phone rang, causing Crystal to jump. The music and zombies had stopped when the phone rang. Crystal picked it up. "Hello?"

"Crystal…" the voice was weak, but there was no mistaking Crevan's voice.

"Crevan! Are you ok? Where are you?" Crystal put the phone on speaker.

"Please…help us."

Then another voice entered the background. "Where did you get that phone?" The sound of an electric cattle prod could be heard followed by Crevan screaming in pain.

"Lay off him you coward!" This was Crimson's voice.

"You want some too you bitch?" The last thing that could be heard was Crimson screaming in pain. Then the line went dead.

Crystal's face was pale. She looked up to see the shocked expression on everyone's faces.

Up in the rafters above the group, Crevan and Crimson were laughing up a storm. The only reason the group below couldn't hear them was because of a sound proof illusion barrier that Crevan had put up. It worked like a two way mirror. They could see the group, but the group couldn't see them.

Crevan was shaking his head, "I still don't see how they don't know it's you calling."

Crimson held up the phone in her hand, "I had this specially made. Every time I call, I can make it have a different number."

"Genius. Ok, your turn to freak them out."

Crimson smiled wickedly, "I know just the thing."

The phone rang again. This time, there was a different number on the caller ID. Crystal put the phone on speaker, "Hello?"

An eerie, high pitched voice began to sing a song everyone knew all too well, "Can you feel the sunshine? Does it brighten up your day?"

Crystal threw the phone against the wall and froze it in place. "Ok, this is a little too weird." She turned to look at everyone, "So what do we do?"

Sonic spoke up, "What can we do? It's not like we can fight what we can't see, and I've got a sinking feeling that getting out of here won't make this stop." Shadow nodded his head in agreement.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but the faker is right. We just need to ride this out. Although, I could Chaos Blast whatever tries to attack us." At that moment, Shadow's cell-phone started ringing. He looked down at it, "It's a text. Says to look at the TV."

Everyone looked at the TV. Suddenly it turned on by itself. Staring them in the face was a white faced puppet with spirals on its cheeks.

"Hello everyone. I want to play a game." Everyone's eyes went wide with fear.

"Oh, come on! First the weird sounds, then the phone, now Jigsaw," Knuckles said, "I'm ending this now." Knuckles picked up the couch and threw it through the TV. "That takes care of that problem," Knuckles phone rang. He put it on speaker, "Hello?"

"That was very rude Knuckles," Jigsaw's voice said. "You didn't let me finish." Knuckles threw his phone on the ground and stomped it into oblivion.

"Ok," Silver said, "if this is some sick joke your brother is pulling, I'm personally going to kill him." Silver's cell-phone rang. He put it on speaker, "Hello?" There was no answer. "Who is this?"

"It's me…you're worst nightmare. I see you standing there with your friends. Soon all of you shall feed my pet. I'm sure you remember Iblis." Silver threw his phone against the wall and it shattered.

Espio's phone rang next. It was Vanilla's number. "Vanilla? Why are you calling…" There was a sudden ear-splitting scream and Espio broke his phone in half. He reached for his katana but couldn't find it. "What the…?"

Crevan was laughing so hard, he had to hold onto the rafters to keep from falling off. Above him, stuck into the ceiling, was Espio's collection of throwing knives, shuriken, and his trusted katana.

"HA! The look on his face is priceless!"

Crimson was laughing as well, "Wait until you see Shadow's face when he discovers his toys missing."

Shadow's phone rang again. He looked at the caller-ID and then put the phone on speaker, "What?"

"Seven days my son. Seven days until I return for you." Everyone turned pale at the all-too-familiar voice of Black Doom. Shadow reacted by smashing his cell phone against the wall repeatedly and then throwing the remnants on the ground. He pulled out a gun, aimed at the phone, and pulled the trigger. No one was expecting a stream of water to shoot out.

Shadow's jaw dropped, "Water guns! What the hell happened to my weapons?" Shadow felt around for his weapons and found they had all been replaced by water pistols. Even his green Chaos Emerald was gone. "Alright," he said preparing to take of his inhibitor rings, "no more mister…Ok, seriously, who super-glued my inhibitor rings onto my wrist?" He held up one hand to show the ring was held securely in place by superglue.

Crevan was in hysterics, "Best prank ever! Shadow's powerless right now!"

Crimson shrugged, "He could still find the other Emeralds."

Crevan grinned, "You mean these?" He pulled out a box and opened it up to reveal the other six Chaos Emeralds.

"How did you get those?"

Crevan looked innocent, "I found them lying around." Crimson gave him a look. "Ok, I paid Manic to crack open the safe." Crimson rolled her eyes. Suddenly Crevan had an idea. "Sis, can that phone do a multi-call?"

"Yes, why?"

Crevan smiled wickedly, "Let me see it, I have an idea."

While the group was trying to figure out exactly what was going on, Sonic's phone went off, followed my Sonia's and Manic's.

They all three put their phone on speaker. The voice that replied was the most evil voice anyone had ever heard. "You should have left when you had the chance! Now you're ours!" Sonic, Sonia, and Manic crushed their phones. Everyone else, having decided they didn't want any unwanted phone calls, pulled out their phones and destroyed them as well.

"Well," Silver said, breathless, "that should solve that problem." As soon as he said that, the door was thrown open by a body hitting it. The figure crashed into the wall. Everyone looked to Crimson sitting there, her head hung low.

Crystal approached her sister slowly, "Crimson?" The figure looked up causing Crystal to step back, "No, not that form!" Crystal jumped out of her sister's reach. Crimson's eyes had turned yellow; a color Crystal had only seen them turn once.

"What's wrong, little sister? Scared?" Crimson stood up. She was covered in cuts.

"Get away from them!" Everyone turned to see Crevan limping in. His left arm was hanging loosely at his side and his right leg was bent oddly at the shin. He held a bloody sword in his right hand. He raised the sword and pointed it at Crimson, "I warned you what would happen if you entered that form again and lost control."

Crimson lunged at Crevan, her hands turning to claws. She collided with him and they were sent flying out the door. When Crystal looked out the door, there was no sign of her siblings. She turned to the others and was about to suggest looking for them when the door slammed itself shut. Then they heard the voices.

"Hm, seems our little guests decided to stay. What do you think we should do with them sister?" This voice was deep and menacing. Sonic easily pictured a demonic looking creature.

"I'm not sure brother. Perhaps we should let our pets play with them. It has been oh so long since they've had any…fun." The voice sounded like something out of everyone's worst nightmare. The two began to laugh, one a deep, booming, pure evil laugh, the other high and shrill, much like a witch's cackle. The group began to circle together, hoping to defend themselves, somehow, against whatever evil had entered the house.

Crimson and Crevan were having too much fun. Each had a voice changing microphone in their hand. The microphones were wired to transmit the voice to the speakers that went throughout the house.

Crimson looked at Crevan, "So what do you have in mind?"

Crevan shrugged, "A few illusions, and I plan on collecting a favor."

"A favor? From who?"

Crevan just pulled out his phone, "Hello? Yeah, you know that favor you owe me? I'm calling to collect. Just show up and scare the crap out of everyone. No, Crimson won't kill you. Yes, you can use the knife. Alright I'll send a text when I'm ready." Crevan hung up his phone.

"Alright, spill it. Who was it?"

"Tails Doll."

Crimson shuttered at the mention of the cursed doll. It looked like a puppet version of Tails with a red gem coming out of its head. "You know that thing gives me the creeps. It keeps calling me 'Mama'." Then a thought struck her. She pulled out her real cell-phone and dialed a number. Crevan, in the meantime, decided which illusions to use.

"Hello, Death." Crimson said, causing Crevan to stop for a second. "Yes, I was wondering if you're busy. I need you to come by and scare my sister and her friends. You will? Wonderful. Just no killing anyone." The last was said in a cold voice. Crimson hung up the phone.

Crevan just shook his head, "I'm not even going to ask."

"Good; the less you know, the better."

Maria heard the sound of echoing footsteps, similar to those heard when Jason appeared in the movies. This was followed by Freddy Kruger's laughter. "Guys, we need to get out of here. Now!"

Vector was trying to force the door open, "We would love to, but the door is stuck."

"They all are," said Silver from the kitchen. He walked back into the living room, "Even my telekinesis isn't working. I just don't…" he stopped when he heard the music from Halloween playing. Shortly after, the sound of a chainsaw could be heard. Everyone looked around, trying to find the source.

Sonic saw the first entity coming; it was Jason. "Dear Chaos!" Everyone looked and saw Jason, with Freddy, Michael Myres, and the guy from the Texas Chainsaw Massacre right behind him.

Manic got ready to fight, "If I'm goin' down, I'm goin' down fightin."

The guys agreed and got ready to defend themselves. Then they heard the music.

"_CaN yOu FeEl ThE sUnShInE? DoEs It BrIgHtEn Up YoUr DaY?"_ The music sounded strange. It was slower, giving it a creepy feel; it made Shadow's quills stand on end. Everyone saw a red glow coming closer. When the Tails Doll emerged Crystal paled.

"No, not you!"

"PlAy WiTh Me." The Tails Doll held up a bloody knife and tilted its head to one side.

Knuckles was about to attack when the front door busted open. There stood a black cloaked figure with a scythe.

"Oh, come on!" Shadow said. "First these guys, now Death himself? What do you want?"

"I have come for your souls. Starting with yours," he pointed his scythe at Knuckles. Knuckles's skin went pale and he fainted. Death's scythe swept across the room, each person fainting as it pointed at them. Shadow was the only one left standing.

"I don't fear you," Shadow was still in his fighting stance.

Death smiled and swung his scythe. Shadow's vision went black as a wave of energy hit him.

Shadow was the first to wake back up. He looked around. Nothing in the house was destroyed. In fact, it seemed to be exactly the way it was before…

The door flung open causing Shadow to jump and everyone else to wake up. They saw Crimson walking in, still just as pissed as when she left. Crevan came in shortly after, still looking ashamed. Crystal ran up and hugged Crimson.

"You're alive! Thank Chaos Crevan didn't have to kill you." Crystal pulled back to see the confused look on both her siblings' faces.

"Um, Crystal, what have you been smoking?" Crevan asked.

"W-what are you talking about? You don't remember?"

Crimson shook her head, "What's to remember? And why would Crevan need to kill me?"

"Because you went into _that_ form."

Crimson backed away from Crystal and saw everyone looking at her and Crevan in fear. "What happened while we were gone?"

Crystal went into a detailed explanation of what had happened over the past—she looked at the clock—six hours. The whole time, Crevan and Crimson just looked back and forth between each other and Crystal.

When Crystal stopped, Crevan pulled out his cell phone and made a phone call, "Mephiles? Has Scourge been giving my sister and her friends drugs? No, good. He has stayed clean though, right?" Crevan's face took on an annoyed look and he disappeared. His phone, still connected, landed on the floor. Screams could be heard on the other side, followed by Crevan scolding Scourge. Crevan reappeared a few minutes later, and picked up his phone, "Your welcome, Mephiles." Crevan hung up and put away his phone.

Crimson looked to Shadow, "Did ya'll eat any popcorn?"

"Yes, why?"

Crimson face-palmed, "I forgot to tell you not to eat it. It's all experimental and is designed to create hallucinations. Sorry about that."

Shadow was dumbstruck, "Hallucination my ass! My guns were replaced with water guns." To prove his point, Shadow pulled out a pistol, aimed at Sonic, and pulled the trigger. Everyone, especially Sonic, was shocked when a bullet landed in Sonic's shoulder.

"Shadow you asshole!" Sonic was holding his shoulder where the bullet had gone in and lodged into his bone. Crystal rushed over and healed the wound from the inside out. This caused the bullet to be forced out.

Shadow blinked a few times, "Uh, sorry Sonic. I wasn't expecting that to happen." He turned to look at Crimson, "Ok, so I don't know about the guns, but my inhibitor rings are super glued…Oh, what the hell?" Shadow held up his hand and saw the super glue was gone. He thought for a second and reached behind him. He pulled out the green Chaos Emerald. Shadow just glared at it.

Espio reached behind him and found his weapons had been returned as well. "Ok, so the popcorn caused a mass hallucination and now we're all paranoid. I'm going home before anything else crazy happens." With that, Espio left with Vector. Vector would end up staying with Vanilla along with Charmy, while Espio would stay with Blade, his girlfriend. The reason for this; Espio had opened up the door to the Chaotix Detective Agency and saw the walls oozing blood. In reality, Charmy had gotten a hold of a goo-bomb that had detonated inside the house.

Crevan shook his head, "Other than your imaginations acting up, did anything else happen?"

Crystal sighed, "No, nothing happened."

"Good, now I need to go tune my guitar." Crimson followed Crevan up the stairs.

"Oh no you don't! We still need to talk."

"Let it die already! I've apologized a thousand times!" This was followed by Crimson shutting the door to his room.

When Crimson had shut the door and Crevan had sound proofed the room, both of them erupted in laughter.

Crimson was the first to regain her breath. "Priceless! I'm glad you came up here. I couldn't hold it in any longer."

"Neither could I. We need to do this again on Halloween."

"Already have it planned, although we need some costumes for the idea I have in mind."

In answer, Crevan pulled out a notebook, turned to a certain page, and handed it to Crimson. Crimson looked at the pictures and smiled wickedly, "Perfect, I'll start working on these."

Crevan opened a drawer and pulled out two clear cases the size of a camera memory card. Inside each was a small computer chip. "Don't bother; I've already programmed these to create the illusion of those two forms. They attach to a Velcro patch on our clothes. That's the only thing we need sewed on."

Crimson nodded and Crevan put away the two chips. "So it's settled," Crimson said, "I'll put the patches on the clothes and we will work on the new pranks."

"Agreed."

_To be continued…_


End file.
